Erza's Slave
by NarwhalTitan
Summary: What if the fight between Erza and Natsu wasn't stopped and they were betting on the winner would have the loser as a slave for 3 weeks. First Fan Fiction please follow, favorite, review, and rate flames are ok because I suck atm. Note the story is on Hiatus just because I need to think of where I will go with it
1. Chapter 1

Erza's Slave

"Speaking "

'Thinking'

 **I just used the original first chapter so the second chapter will be mine I couldn't think of a beginning (I suck at this stuff) This is my first story so don't expect very highly of me yet**

' _thoughts_ **'**

It is a normal Day in Magnolia. Well if you mean with a normal Day that Flame pillars and loud explosions could be seen and heard in Magnolia.

"I am going to win this bet Erza!" said a well-known Pink haired Dragon Slayer.

"No Way that I'm going to lose Natsu!" said a beautiful Scarlet haired Knight .

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" the Pink haired man shouted. And a large amount of flames came out of his mouth and shot with high speed towards the Scarlet Haired Knight.

"Ex-quip: Heaven's Wheel Armor!" the Scarlet Knight shouted. She started to glow and her Armor came off. When the glow faded away she was in an Angel like Silver metal Armor. A Silver Headband and her stomach was exposed. Metal Wings were attached on her back and she had a big metal Skirt with 2 Swords in her hands.

"Blumenblatt!" she shouted. And 100 swords were flying head on to the flames.

When they met each other a loud Explosion set off and dust was all over the Fighting place.

When the dust started to fade away you could see a pink haired boy lying on the ground unconscious. And a Scarlet haired Girl on her knees.

"Looks like I won Natsu" she said while panting hard. Her Red lips started to form a small smile.

' _Natsu, as my butler for 3 whole weeks, this Is going to be fun_ ' she thought and was having sparkles in her eyes. She looked over to where Natsu lay unconscious on the ground.

'Maybe I can show you in those 3 Weeks what I really feel about you. Or I am going to force you to love me.' She thought with a straight face while looking at his toned body.

She started to blush madly while thinking _' A-all t-the things w-we could do_ ' by now she was redder then her Scarlet hair.

 _Flashback_

"Erza I challenge you to a Fight !" Natsu shouted while looking in Erza's direction.

"No, Natsu im eating my Strawberry Cheesecake right now so NO" Erza got angry because Natsu challenged her like 15 times today.

'Does he never get bored of fighting' Erza thought to herself while shoving a piece of Cake in her mouth.

"Let's Make a bet then" he said.

This got Erza's interest. She could easily beat Natsu and win something.

That's at least what she thought. But what he said next got her to turn to Natsu and put her spoon down on the plate and slowly standing up.

"If you'll win ill be your Butler for 3 weeks" Natsu said with a serious tone.

"Ok Natsu. Under one condition" Erza said while standing up and slowly walking towards Natsu.

"That would be?" Natsu asked crossing his arms and watching Erza walking towards him.

"You'll do anything I say and no questions asked" she said while pointing a finger towards Natsu.

"Same goes to you. When you lose you'll be my Slave Erza!" Natsu said with a cocky smile.

' _Being Natsu's personal Slave'_ Erza thought while spacing out and a trail of blood leaking out of her imagined herself on her hands and feet and being spanked from Natsu. She noticed that she spaced out and began to nod.

"Alright Erza! I'm all Fired up Erza! Let's Do This!" Natsu shouted and ignited his fist with fire. He ran towards Erza his fist ready to punch her.

"Not in the Guild Hall, Natsu." Erza said with a cold tone and glared at Natsu.

"Aye Sir!" Natsu said while saluting to her and shaking a bit.

"Meet me in 15 minutes outside of the Guild." Erza said.

 **15 Minutes later**

"Are you ready Erza, because im going full out" Natsu said with a cocky smile.

"Don't get too cocky, Natsu." Erza said while Ex-quipping in her flame express armor and getting in an swordsman position.

"Here I come!" Natsu screamed and leaped towards Erza with his his fist on fire.

 _Flashback End_

Erza smiled to herself because she knew that she could finally see if a relationship with Natsu would work. With Natsu being Erza's Slave isn't really a relationship but maybe it's a beginning of something temporary. Erza would like to see for herself if a relationship would be what she wanted.

She has feelings for Natsu. She knew she loves him. But what would he say? Would he start laughing? Or would he have the same feelings? She didn't want her friendship get ruined or make it awkward.

 **15 Minutes Later**

"Ugh…w-where am I?" Natsu said in a weak voice while opening his Eyes slowly.

"You're in the Guild hospital room, Natsu." Mirajane said with a sweet smile on her face. She took a seat next to Natsu and began to speak.

"Erza won the battle Natsu." She said while giggling a bit. She was having her own thoughts of Natsu as her Slave.

' _She gets to have all the fun with Natsu.'_ Mirajane tought while puffing her cheeks lightly.

"E-E-Erza w-wo-won the Battle?" Natsu said with a shocked and frightened voice.

"Yes Natsu it was close to a tie but she managed to land her last attack.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey this chapter should come out right after the first one( I just copy pasted the first chapter from GhostR3con) and special thanks to SpartanOfNovaTitan for helping me with everything. So without further ado chapter 2 of Erza's slave**

Last Time : _E-E-Erza w-wo-won the Battle?" Natsu said with a shocked and frightened voice._

 _"Yes Natsu it was close to a tie but she managed to land her last attack._

 **Day 1: July 7, x786**

"M-m-Mira what do you make me do I c-c-an't make good strawberry cheesecake" Natsu whimpered honestly believe that she wanted cake.

"Natsu I could make you some cake so you don't have to make it"

"Thank you so much Mira now I won't die from Erza's wrath "

 **Same time at Fairy Hills**

'What am I going to make him do first' A certain redhead thought as she started plotting

"Erza what are you thinking about?"

"Laki nothing much just thinking about what to do with Natsu now that he is my slave for 3 weeks"

"I say you allow me to test my 'works of art' on him"

"Laki you are not torturing Natsu"

"You say torture I say show my art's true beauty off"

"I say you take him to the sack" a very intoxicated Cana says

"CANA how dare you think that a distinguished young lady would use a person who lost a bet for such lewd activities"

'Though it wouldn't be a bad idea'

"Hey I know you were thinking it"

"I was not thinking such lewd things"

"Well I am going to be reading so try not to be loud near my room"

"Okay Erza"

 **Erza's Room Around 7:00pm**

'Hmmm which story to read'

"Oh I know I will read Pink x Red"

This story Pink x Red was a book she got when after a mission she asked her client to write a smut novel about a pink haired fire Mage and a redhaired slave girl who he saved. She instead of reading all of the way through ,like usual, today instead she went straight to her favorite scene where the two were doing indecent things to each other.

 **Next Day the guild hall**

"Natsu for the rest of your time as my slave you are to call me Mistress"

"But Erza"

She then puts a sword to his throat "You shall call me Mistress or Mistress Erza Natsu"

"Aye Mistress"

"Natsu get me cake"

"Yes mistress"

"Hey Erza"

"Yes Mira"

"Could I borrow your slave for the night"

*cue Erza's nosebleed*

"I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO DO INDECENT ACTS WITH NATSU"

"Why not Red"

"Because that is lewd"'And because I want to take his v card'

"How about we have a battle for this"

"Sure thing"

 **Well that is the end of the chapter next one will be up ASAP and damn the support and this and to answer some questions**

 **Fanfiction hunter: probably not as he is just gunna ask for her to cook massive amounts of food keep in mind Natsu is very dence.**

 **Yoh Narukimi: I know**

 **Mexican Ninja: Did well sorta**

 **Fav, follow, read, and review flames are ok as I suck at this**


End file.
